


Distraction, Reaction

by aurorstorm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorstorm/pseuds/aurorstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina drives Emma to the point of distraction during a tedious meeting, and in the process, reveals an interesting fetish.</p>
<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction, Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This answers two prompts:
> 
> Pre SQ. During their weekly meeting, Regina puts on her new pair of reading glasses… which is one of Emma’s fetishes.
> 
> “Sometimes I look at you and lose track of what, I’m sure is, ridiculously irrelevant thing you’re saying at the moment, and all I think about is kissing you…”

“…and of course with this kind of construction comes significant risks, and responsibility partly falls on your department to ensure the safety of Storybrooke’s citizens. In the event of….”

Honestly, Emma isn’t listening to a word she’s saying.

Regina flips through neatly stacked piles of paperwork as she speaks, affording Emma the perfect opportunity to stare at the woman unabashedly. She watches with her mouth slightly agape as Regina rolls back stiff shoulders, brushes a lock of hair from her forehead and wets her lips with a darting pink tongue. It’s mesmerising and totally arousing, which is wildly inappropriate for an evening meeting between two professionals, but Emma’s far from caring about that.

“…so, I only require you to sign these liability agreements…” She selects a few pages from the files, but pauses, running her finger along some of the text. “Hold on, Miss Swan, I just need to read through this fine print,” and it isn’t Emma’s name that snaps her out of her reverie, but the glasses that Regina removes from a case on the desk and slides up the bridge of her nose.

_Holy. Fuck._

“Excuse me, Miss Swan?” Regina scoffs, looking highly affronted (which just adds to the whole scenario) because, as it turns out, Emma doesn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter when she’s this aroused. The Mayor is poised with her hand still raised by her head, glaring at Emma through the black frames with her usual intensity mixed with a little shock, and it’s so goddamn similar to Emma’s biggest fantasy that she can’t bring herself to do anything other than lean forward in her chair, eyes wide and jaw slack.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Miss Swan, but it is highly inappropriate and truly embarrassing on your behalf,” Regina says. “If you are unable to concentrate in a meeting after one slow day’s work then perhaps you aren’t cut out for this kind of -“

Emma can’t think of a better way to shut her up, so she lunges across the desk, grabs Regina by the shoulders and kisses her.

Regina relents instantly (so  _this_  is why she’s been so tense, Emma muses) and when Emma snakes a hand through her hair and pulls her upwards, the groan Regina lets out against her mouth sends a thrill through Emma’s body.

“Fuck, Regina,” she mumbles when she pulls away and shuffles her knees further onto the desk, paying no attention to the the paper and stationery she sends onto the floor. “Sometimes I look at you,” she says between kisses and bites down Regina’s jawline and neck, “and I completely lose track of whatever you’re saying, ‘cause all I can think about is kissing you.” She moves back up to Regina’s now flushed face and adds, “the glasses are just fucking  _rude_.”

Regina lets out a strangled moan before pushing her chair backwards and removing her glasses. “Miss Swan,” she chokes out, visibly struggling, “I think…”

“Yeah?” Emma climbs over the desk and walks towards Regina, smirking. She puts her hands on the arms of Regina’s chair, slowly lowering herself until she’s straddling the other woman. “What do you think?”

“I think we ought to sort out this paperwork tomorrow morning,” Regina says breathlessly.

Emma chuckles and leans close to whisper into Regina’s ear. “Fine by me.”


End file.
